


Born Into Love

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt decide to have a baby but are unable to find a surrogate that they can agree on. When Santana and Brittany come to visit, one of them asks to help them have a family of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Into Love

When Kurt and Blaine decided to have a baby via surrogate, there was one thing they agreed on right away: Rachel Berry would not be their egg donor. She had mentioned it millions of times over the years and they had always nodded and smiled through tight lips. They decided that Rachel wouldn’t be told they were ready to have a baby until their surrogate was already pregnant and it would be too late for Rachel to get really mad. In the end, Blaine’s cousin Cara volunteered offhandedly over Thanksgiving dinner in Ohio and they both realized she was perfect. She was half-Filipina, like Blaine and that way they would both be genetic related to their child.

Finding their surrogate was a little more difficult. Cara was willing to donate her eggs but was not comfortable with carrying a child knowing she would have to give it up. They understood and went to a private service to locate one. Every weekend was spent interviewing women with available uteruses. They could never agree on one. If Kurt thought one was passionate and attentive, Blaine thought she was inappropriate and a micro-manager. The one that Blaine found to be friendly and whimsical, Kurt found to be flighty and just plain nuts.

Around the time they were about to switch to a new service, Santana and Brittany came to visit them in New York. Santana was interviewing and auditioning for the graduate programs at Pace, NYU and Tisch and Brittany hadn’t been to New York since Kurt and Blaine’s wedding ten years ago. It was nice to have a week with friends and not worry about whether Cara’s eggs and Kurt’s sperm would produce a viable embryo or if they woman they wound up selecting as their surrogate would disappear at the drop of a hat.

It was on a Thursday when it happened. Santana and Britt had flown in on Monday and they were leaving the next day. Brittany and Blaine were puttering around the apartment after breakfast. Blaine was tidying up a bit and Britt was asking him about his life as an actor on Broadway.

“So what’s going to happen after you and Kurt have the baby?” Brittany asked. Blaine stood up from the dishwasher and stared at her. Brittany was sitting cross-legged on the counter still in her pajamas and hair in pigtails. She may have been thirty, but she still looked like the teenager Blaine met years ago.

“Well, um. Kurt’s work at Vogue long enough that he’ll get at least six months paternity leave. And I’m starting rehearsals soon for a show that opens next year.”

“Have you picked an oven for it yet?” If anyone else had asked it that way, Blaine would have been offended. But with Brittany, it was endearing.

“No, we haven’t found anyone we both like. It’s hard because we’re going to be trusting our child in just not in the hands but in the body of a complete stranger.” Blaine pulled out the silverware caddy and began putting it away. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Britt about this. “How did you know?”

Brittany shrugged. “The bedroom next to yours is empty and Santana thought it was weird that Kurt would have an empty room. And you had a card on your fridge for a surrogacy agent.”

Blaine nodded, mentally kicking himself for not taking the card down.

“But anyway, if you haven’t found anyone I’d like to offer my self as your rental oven.”

Blaine slowly turned to face her. “What?”

“I’ll have your baby for you. I’d be happy to.” She nonchalantly took a sip from her coffee mug.

“Britt, this isn’t like driving someone to the airport. It’s nine months. It’s morning sickness, it’s stretch marks, it’s getting through labor and delivery.” He knew that Brittany was smarter than a lot of people realized but he still wanted to make sure what she was volunteering herself for.

“I know,” she said, dismissing his concerns with a wave of her hand. “I talked to Santana about it last night and she said the same thing. We don’t want kids. But I want to have a baby. I want to be pregnant and know how that feels. You guys are meant to be parents. We aren’t but I’d still like to experience at least that part of it.”

Blaine leaned against the opposite counter. “And Santana’s okay with this?”

Britt nodded. “She gets why I want to do it. Not just for you guys, but for me. It might seem selfish but--”

“It’s not selfish at all. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to experience as much of life as possible.” Blaine went to the coffee pot and held his hand out for Britt’s mug. He refilled hers and then his. He took a drink and considered her offer. They knew Brittany incredibly well, they trusted her, she was in great health and since they were moving to New York that summer whether Santana got accepted into a graduate program or not, she would be nearby. 

She was perfect.

“Let me talk to Kurt about this tonight and we’ll let you know tomorrow before you leave. If he says yes, we can try the IVF after you guys move here. Okay?”

A big grin lit up Brittany’s face. “Okay!”

-One year later-

Blaine couldn’t believe this shit. The one day he had a promotional photo shoot for his new musical and Brittany decides to go into labor.  
Okay, that wasn’t fair. Kurt’s baby decided to go into labor. Okay. Their baby.

Their baby.

He couldn’t help but grin and for a moment he forgot that he was stuck in a cab during rush hour. Then the sound of a horn blaring snapped him out of his moment of joy.

He leaned forward towards the front of the cab and said to the driver, “Isn’t there another route we can take? I have to get there in time.”

“Look, buddy, we’ll get there when we get there,” the driver responded gruffly. Blaine collapsed against the seat, cursing himself for thinking a cab would be faster.

Brittany had been awesome during the pregnancy, scheduling all her OB/GYN appointments around him and Kurt, eating right, exercising regularly, going to birthing classes with Blaine. It had been decided early on that Kurt wouldn’t be the most helpful in the delivery room and Santana, while she would be in the room with her, wasn’t the best choice for a birthing coach. Even on the days where they didn’t see her, she texted them updates on how active the baby was that day, how she felt, even sending them ‘bump perspective’ pictures. 

None of them knew what they were having. It didn’t matter to Kurt or Blaine what it was and Brittany claimed she knew what she was having. ‘A baby’ was her response when someone asked her. Kurt had painted the nursery a soft grey with pale yellow and green accents and dark wooden furniture. The only thing in the room that looked out of place was the bright red rocking horse that Burt had brought with him over Christmas. Kurt almost cried when he saw it. It had been his mother’s. Burt told them that his late wife made him promise to keep it until Kurt became a father.

And now the day was here. Three weeks early but it was here. And Blaine was stuck in a cab utterly helpless. He had already been in the cab for half an hour halfway between the theater and the hospital. His phone was buzzing constantly with updates from Kurt and Santana.

‘Water broke around 11am. Waiting to go to hospital when the contractions are 6 minutes apart.’

‘Meeting the girls at the hospital. Please get here ASAP. <3’

‘At the hospital. Doctor will see her in a few minutes. Your bubble butt needs to get here now. I can’t deal the contractions and I’m not even the one having them.’

‘Blaine WHERE ARE YOU. She’s already 4 centimeters dilated.’

‘SERIOUSLY BOY HOBBIT GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW. TWINKLES IS SO AWFUL IN THE LABOR ROOM THAT BRITT JUST KICKED HIM OUT.’

‘BRITTANY JUST KICKED ME OUT OF THE ROOM CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT???’

‘6 CENTIMETERS. YOU HAVE 4 CENTIMETERS TO GET HERE BEFORE SHE HAS TO START PUSHING.’

The cab finally rounded the final corner before they reached the hospital and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled up in front of it. He handed the driver some cash and dove out on to the street, running inside to the elevator. Once it finally arrived, he pressed the button for the maternity ward, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

He was met at the elevator door by Kurt who almost tackled him in a bear hug.

“Oh, thank God!” he exclaimed. “Brittany is acting completely irrational and says that I’m distracting her. Can you believe that? Me, distracting??”

“Kurt, as your husband, I can say that yes, you are distracting. But I think Brittany doesn’t mean in the way I do.” He gave Kurt a kiss on the lips, massaging some of the tension out of his neck.

“Hey, Twinkle Dee and Twinkle Dum! Knock it off before you knock yourselves up again before baby number one is even here!” Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt’s and saw Santana leaning in the door way of a room not far down the hall. “Blaine, Britt needs you. Kurt and I have been zero help to her.”

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hand and tugged him after him. “Let’s go become parents, baby.”

-The Next Day-

Blaine sat beside Brittany’s bed in a rocking chair cradling his sleeping newborn daughter in his hands. Kurt and Santana were curled up on the other bed, fast asleep. Brittany was wide awake but silently watching Blaine and the baby next to her.

“She’s so pretty, Blaine,” she whispered, brushing her bangs out of her face.

“She is. Thank you, Britt,” he looked up from the baby’s tiny face to smile at his friend. “Thank you for doing this for us. We’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

Brittany yawned. “Do you have a name picked out yet?”

“Actually, yes.” Blaine stood up and sat on the edge of Britt’s bed, adjusting the baby so Britt could see her. Brittany shifted carefully onto her side. “We decided a long time ago that if we ever had a little girl, we’d name her after Kurt’s mom, Elizabeth. We couldn’t pick a middle name because so many sound good with Elizabeth and we wanted it to mean something to us. Kurt had an idea last night. So, Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez, I’d like you to meet Elizabeth Susan Hummel-Anderson.”

Brittany smiled up at him, “I like that. It’s nice.”

“I thought so, too.” Elizabeth gurgled in her sleep, eyelashes fluttering and mouth opening slightly.

“She’s dreaming!” Brittany cooed, running a finger along the baby’s little cheek.

“She’s twelve hours old, what could she be dreaming about?” Blaine asked. He highly doubted Brittany was right, but Elizabeth sure did look cute if that’s what she was doing.

“How loved she is. She’s one lucky baby. She was born into a family that already loves her so much. She’s been born into love.” Brittany rolled onto her back and yawned again. “I think I need to meet her dreamland, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled at Brittany and returned to the rocking chair. He laid Elizabeth on his chest, placing a light kiss on her forehead before letting sleep over take him as well.


End file.
